The Case of the Missing Silkworm
by akamai
Summary: -Discontinued- All of the Titans know that Starfire loves Silkie very much. But when he’s a part of three different villains’ plots and gets stolen on his 1 year anniversary, how will she deal with it? RobStar R&R!
1. Chapter One: Share the Love

Here is my fourth fanfic! Like it says in the genre, this is humor, so if you like to read about villains evil but humorous schemes, this is for you!

Summary: All of the Titans know that Silkie is one of Starfire's prized possessions, and loves him very much. But when he's a part of three different villains' plots and gets stolen on his 1 year anniversary, how will she deal with it? And who will save him? Some R/S fluff later…please RR!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter One: Share the Love**

"Today is the day, my friends!" Starfire cried, as she twirled into the common room. The only occupant in the room was Cyborg, who was trying to fix the broken Gamestation. The day before, the guaranteed to be durable machine practically exploded, after himself and Beast Boy were having a fight over what game to play. The two male Titans kept on trying to shove in CDs and press many buttons at the same time while shouting and yelling unnecessary things. After it broke, Raven, who was sitting in the corner in the back of the room while reading, saw the destruction of the Gamestation coming and she smirked and hid her face behind her book. For the past 24 hours it was known to be Beast Boy and Cyborg's fault their precious Gamestation was broken, but it seemed that only Raven knew how the Gamestation really exploded.

Starfire spotted Cyborg before he could duck behind the couch. He knew what day it was, but it wasn't really important. It was like celebrating the day you got your T.V, or your CD player, or your new pet, or your car...

Ok, maybe it _was_ important. Today was-

"Today is the anniversary of my pet silkworm Silkie!" Starfire said while jumping in front of Cyborg. He dropped the broken Gamestation out of his hands in surprise and looked at Starfire. Before the boy had a chance to say anything she continued. "We had rescued Silkie from the evil Killer Moth exactly one earth year ago, and I am grateful that Beast Boy was kind enough to remind me of that." She giggled at the thought of knowing that today was her Silkworm's anniversary and her tone got lower as she whispered the rest. "Silkie is sleeping right now, and later I have decided that that we shall throw him a 1 year anniversary party! Do you wish to help me decorate?"

Cyborg smiled at his naive friend. She was always so happy and always brought the life to the team. It hurt him to say no, but no so much. "Sorry Starfire, I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe we should wait until the others get here."

"That is a great idea, I am sure that are partaking in their regular activities, so I will go and seek our friends. I cannot wait to tell Raven and Robin the news!" She jumped up so she was floating in the air and flew out of the room. Cyborg was surprised to see her so happy, since today marked the day when Robin went on the date with a spoiled brat named Kitten. That day she seemed pretty ticked off, but her dance with Robin later that night must have cooled her down.

He knew that once Starfire asked Robin to help get ready for Silkie's party, it would be hard for him to turn her down. He, Raven, and Beast Boy knew that was one of Robin's weaknesses and that weakness was the reason that Starfire got to keep Silkie in the first place.

That Gamestation wasn't going to fix itself, and the moment Beast Boy would come into the room he will get his skinny little butt to help him fix it...

Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy all turned out to be in the same room whichhappened to bethe training room. Starfire was surprised to see Raven and Beast Boy in the training room, and she turned her direction to them.

"Ok, Raven, I'm going to make you laugh at by the end of the day, really! Then you're going to tell me a joke and try to make me laugh-"

Raven was helping rearrange the training equipment in the training room. Starfire, who was still watching had forgotten that they were supposed to move the equipment that day. Raven was the only one doing all of the work, and it was getting harder and harder for her since she was getting annoyed. She raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy's stupid attempt at getting her to play a game, and tell a joke, _and_ not to mention laugh at one of his jokes as well. She frowned even more than she was and responded. "Didn't I just tell you to go away?"

"No, but you were probably thinking it. I KNOW you were thinking it. You know why?

Because you see, Raven…you and me, I believe we have some kind of," he made his arms move wildly across his face and this made Starfire giggle into her hand.

"…connection."

Raven glared. "Whatever."

"So, now for my joke. What kind of shoes do frogs wear?" Neither Starfire nor Raven said a word. But he decided to answer. "Open-toed!" He held his stomach and closed his eyes while howling with laughter. "Get it? You get it Raven?" He opened his eyes to see that Raven was gone and Starfire was in her previous place. She clasped her hands.

"Beast Boy, I found that joke most amusing! I am not so sure Raven has agreed with us that this joke is what you call 'funny', but it was wonderful!"

"Heh, thanks Star," Beast Boy said while rubbing the back of his neck. He grinned at his friend and he soon narrowed his eyes, which shifted from left to right. His friendly grin turned into an evil grin. "So," he whispered. "You ready for Silkie's surprise party?

I know he's still sleeping, and it's going to have to stay that way."

"Yes! I have been meaning to ask you and our other friends for help in the decorating for the party! Silkie will be so surprised...and happy! Shall we get started?"

He shifted his eyes again. "Yeah...you got the goods?"

"Friend, what are these 'goods' that you talk about?"

"Never mind Star...do you have the party supplies?"

"Yes, they are still sitting in the common room. If I am to be excused, I need to find Robin and Raven once again, to ask them for their help."

Beast Boy left to go to the common room. (He was welcomed in the room eagerly by Cyborg...) and Starfire zoomed to go find Raven and Robin.

Lately, Silkie had been very popular between the Titans' fans and people they didn't even know. Some would say, "Aw...he looks so cute, what kind of breed of dog is he?" or "Where can I get one? I want to feed it to my cat!" (Starfire was not pleased with this comment.) So many people wanted to watch Silkie, pet Silkie, and even buy Silkie. But there were some who wanted to steal Silkie.

Yes, some people wanted to steal Silkie. Such as Jump City's local British villain Mad Mod, or the biggest geek ever known as Control Freak, or even the Silkworm's big daddy himself, Killer Moth. They all had special plans for the silkworm, like gathering the whole City's pet population and hypnotizing them to destroy the city or just getting a friend to spend time with since he's regularly known as a big loser, or even just wanting to see his own son and teach him to take over the world.

Little did Starfire know that all of these villains wanted her pet. Even if she did know about the villains plots, if they took him, who would be there to save him?

* * *

**AN**:Hehe. I think I'm going to enjoy writing this story. Sorry Robin wasn't in this chapter Robin fans. He will be in the next one though with some of the fluff.That joke of Beast Boy's was one that was on my math homework. Please R/R if you liked it, or even just if you read it. I want to know what you guys think! 


	2. Chapter Two: Mad Mod

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! I only wish I did.

**Chapter Two: Mad Mod**

"Make it stop!" one prisoner yelled.

"Shut up!" another growled.

"Get me out of here!" Another begged.

The newest addition to the Jump City jail was Mad Mod, and he was singing the British National Anthem again. Everyday he would sing it in his terrible singing voice.

_"God save our gracious Queeeeeen,_

_Long live our noble Queen,_

_God save the Queen!_

_Send her victorious,_

_Happy and glorious,_

_Long to reign over us,_

_God save the Queeeeeen!_

"SHUT UP!" A prisoner yelled again.

_"O lord God arrrissssse,_

_Scatter our enemies,_

_And make them fall!"_

"I'm warning you fool!" Another jeered.

"_Confound their knavish tricks,_

_Confuse their pollllitics,_

_On you our hopes we fix,_

_God save the-"_

Mad Mod stopped singing when the guard in charge of his row who was walking up and down the row stopped in front of his cell. His dog he was walking with looked up at Mad Mod and growled. It looked as if foam came out of her mouth.

Mod grinned. "Well hello governor. All right?"

The guard was disgusted and would not take this foolishness. "Why yes old chap. Now shut yer pie hole!"

"Wat? I'm trying to put some British patriotism in this bloody place!" Mad Mod said as he put his hands up in defense. He gave an innocent look.

"Well, we don't need it here! I hate singing, singing hates me and if you wanna sing, do it when your time's over!"

Before Mad Mod could answer his reply, alarms started to ring and the guard looked around alarmed. "I have to go," he said and he pointed one finger at Mad Mod, "but my dog here is going to watch you, and make sure you stay and shut up."

He leaned down and tied the dog's leash to the bar of Mod's cell. After that, he looked back up at Mod as if he was saying, "Touch her, and die."

The guard ran down the isle and the other jailers watched him run off. Mad Mod smiled and looked at the dog who was still growling.

"That there's a nice doggy. What's yer name pup?"

The dog continued to growl, but something in Mod's cell caught her eye and she started to nuzzle against his hand which was now extended out to the dog.

He patted the dog on the head. "Well I have at least one friend ere. Animals are much nicer than those blasted yanks. Hey...say you'll work with me?"

The other prisoners glared at him but said nothing. It was no use telling Mad Mod to shut up again, and hearing him bond with animals was worse than their time in jail. But after a while they paid no more attention to the Mad Mod and went back to doing their own thing.

The dog looked up hungrily, and started to drool. Mad Mod knew what she wanted which caught her eye earlier.

He went to the back of his cell by his bed and picked up some of his rations to feed the dog. The dog willingly took the food from him, and she devoured it. Then, as a way of saying "thanks" she started to chew on the cell bar.

A grin appeared on Mad Mod's face. That dog wasn't trained very well if she was easily bribed with food. "That's it girl, keep chewing. And when yer done, we can have more of yer animal friends to help us...let's take over this yank infested country, shall we?"

* * *

Robin was on the other side of the training room, but he wasn't moving furniture like Beast Boy and Raven. He was actually training while Raven who had recently left the other side was telling him to quit training so she could move the furniture for the moment.

Robin had just acknowledged her existence in the room after she asked him for the 8th time, and a black aura surrounded him and dropped him off away from the weights.

"What are you doing Raven? The crime rate has raised 7 this month and you're trying to move the furniture! I really need to tra-"

"You're the one who ordered us to move the furniture in the first place, Boy Blunder. I'm only following orders." She smirked.

"Oh...yeah...where's Beast Boy?"

"Trying to make a living out of his lame jokes."

"Ok...where's Starfire?"

"Robin!" Starfire cried as if on cue as she entered the room. She clasped her hands and smiled at him. Whenever she was near him his mood lifted and so did the mood in the room. He was actually waiting for Starfire to come for him, because it made him feel so good to know that someone was looking for him, especially if it was her.

He looked at her emerald eyes and looked away before he said something stupid, and if he did Raven would be there to ridicule him about it later. Not like he never said anything stupid though...

He wondered why he couldn't say something simple like, "Hey Star, wanna go with me to the arcade?" or "Want to go take a walk in the park, just you and me?" One day he would though, and he was sure of it.

Starfire flew up to Robin and Raven. "Robin," she cried again to get his attention, since it seemed he wasn't paying attention, "and, Raven! I have found you at last! Beast Boy and I are celebrating the 1 year anniversary of our pet, Silkie today and we are both wanting you to help us decorate. When Cyborg is done fixing his "Gamestation", he shall help us decorate too." Raven looked at Robin who had his eyes locked on Starfire. Is he even listening to what she's saying? She looked back at Starfire who was still talking. "I have the ribbons of many colors, the balloons, and the supplies for parties."

Robin and Raven exchanged glances and Raven smirked once again. She knew what his answer would be, and so did he.

"Um...sure Star. What do you want me to do?"

"Robin, I have to ask why you're so eager to help decorate all over the tower, but you don't feel the same way when it comes to something as simple as moving furniture?" Raven questioned him with her arms folded. A huge sweat drop appeared on the Boy Wonder's face.

"Because now I'm in a good mood, Raven. Besides, it's for Silkie, our wonderful pet," he said as he gritted his teeth at Raven. He wished she would cut it out.

"I am grateful for you help in this Robin. Will you help Raven?"

"All right Starfire. As long as I don't have to do anything humiliating and we get use the Beast Boy pinata."

"You will not be humiliated and we shall have the Beast Boy pinata to smack and do other unsightly things to it! I am sure Beast Boy is hanging up the banners, so Robin, you will help do the balloon blowing, and Raven, I wish for you to help me with making Silkie's favorite food, Zorka Berries!"

Raven shrugged and Robin smiled. He was glad to help Starfire celebrate this special day, and he wouldn't let anyone ruin it. He hoped that Cyborg would get over his Gamestation soon so he could help as well. Starfire led the way out of the training room, and Robin and Raven both agreed that they would finish their job of moving the furniture later.

Starfire flew to Silike's basket in her room, where he slept and found something shocking. He wasn't there.

She looked under his covers and under her bed, and all throughout her closet.

_'He must have gotten up to get a morning snack, that is all_,' she thought. She knew she would be more upset if he was gone than if he saw all of the decorations and found out about the surprise party early. She ran instead of flying to the common room to see only the four other Titans standing there. "Friends, have you seen our beloved pet Silkie? He is not in his basket," she ran through the kitchen, "and it seems that he is not having his morning snack either."

"We haven't seen him Star," Cyborg told her while loosening a headlock that he had on Beast Boy.

"Last I saw him he was in his basket, Starfire," Beast Boy said while he could still breathe, "Are you sure he's not-"

"I am sure!" Starfire cried. "He is gone!"

"Have you checked the whole tower Star? We'll check every room. Right guys?" Robin said while looking at the others daring them to say no.

"Right," they chorused.

The five Titans looked in all of there rooms and even in the basement, but Silkie was nowhere to be found. Beast Boy suggested that he went out for fresh air, and they even checked the rocky surface outside of their tower. They met back into the common room and concluded that Starfire was right. Silkie was gone.

"Who would want to steal a Silkworm anyway?" Beast Boy asked, and Raven and Cyborg gave him a look that said that was the wrong thing to say.

"We can't be sure that Silkie was stolen. He could have wandered out of the tower far away."

"But Silkie would never leave us!" Starfire cried, who was now sitting on the couch with a pillow in her arms. She tried to blink back tears, but someone saw and Robin walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him Star, I promise. No one's going to ruin Silkie's party."

"But someone already did!" Beast Boy zoomed into the hall outside the common room and came back in a matter of seconds. He was a spitting image of Sherlock Holmes, but only greener. He put up his index finger. "This looks like a job for DETECTIVE BEAST BOY!"

"Aw, man. Couldn't you have come up with something more...creative?" Cyborg asked him while shaking his head.

"Nah, I couldn't think of another word for detective." He stuck his fake pipe in his mouth, but it soon popped out as a thesaurus covered in a black aura hit him in the back of his head. Starfire wiped her eyes and giggled at the scene while Robin turned and smiled at her, but he soon clenched his fists. Whoever ruined this for Starfire was going to pay.

* * *

**AN: **Like I said, Robin was in this chapter, and you got your first dose of R/S in this one. I think every villain's plan is going to take two chapters. Please review, and thanks to the ones who do! (Hey I rhymed!) Speaking of rhyming, please read my short one-shot called "Sigh". It was a random idea, but it took me a long time to get it to rhyme. 


	3. Chapter Three: Attack of the Animals

Thanks to the people who reviewed!

Lysander: Killer Moth wants him back because of revenge! And the fact that he wants one of his children back.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…

**Chapter Three**: **Attack of the Animals**

Thanks to the guard's dog, Mad Mod was out. It was pretty easy actually, and only took 1 hour. The escape kind of went like this:

**_-cue mission impossible music-_**

9:00 AM- Mad Mod was getting impatient while the doggy was chewing, so he bribed her with more of his mush. "That's a good doggy. Just a bit more!" The jailers yelled as they watched for the dog to help them too, but it was too late for them because Mod and the dog had just run out.

9:27 AM- The alarms in the jail sounded, and it was a whole world of chaos and disruption for a few minutes. The guards stayed with the other jailers and told them to shut up while the police tried to figure out who set the alarm.

9:45 AM- Mad Mod ordered the dog to go to his owner's office and get his cane back. She declined at first, but he took some more mush out of his pocket and the dog was happy to help again. The guard who was always watching him took Mad Mod's cane when he first arrived in jail, and since he was trying to calm down the other jailers and wasn't present, that was the perfect time to snag the cane.

9:53 AM- When "Lassie" came back with two halves of a cane Mod felt he had every right to punish the dog, but then he remembered his cane was broken thanks to the little snot named Robin. So he ordered the dog to get some tape too from the guard's office and it really came in handy.

9:57 AM- They made it out of the front in time and that was proof that the Jump City jail wasn't very reliable when it came to guarding people. They were soon at the wired gates, and Mod used his cane to pry the gate open. Not the hard way, but the way that you just point the cane and it opens.

10:00AM- Once the old man was over the gate with the dog he turned around to see his guard in the distance, shaking his fist and he yelled a cry of triumph.

**_-end music-_**

But Moddie didn't care if the guard saw him escape. He was out, and he had to find his army of animals in the city.

Before long Mad Mod broke into pet shops, took strays and even attacked the Jump City zoo. And he did it all without his cane.

But soon he knew it was time to use the cane. Mad Mod waved it and all of the animals' eyes had a black and white swirl.

"Join me," he said. So they joined him since it wasn't like they had a choice anyway. The color of their fur, scales, or whatever covered them turned into the color of the British flag. It was as if the flag was stitched on top of them.

The old man looked down and saw one animal that looked like an unfamiliar species to him. It looked like a giant worm, and it gurgled. He pushed the guard's dog out of the way and picked up the silkworm.

"Now what do we have ere?" he said while examining it. The silkworm chewed off a part of Mod's sleeve. "I bet this pet ere can do some real damage."

* * *

Starfire still sat on the couch with the pillow on her hands while the others got ready to search for Silkie. Robin had gotten up just a little while before to go look through the tower again and Raven helped in other parts of the tower. 

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat in the kitchen. Beast Boy had the plastic pipe in his mouth, but it was filled with tofu and he looked at the notes he had taken about Silkie's disappearance.

"So," he started, "The victim was last seen at the tower at 9:36 this morning."

"Actually, according to Starfire, it was 9:46," Cyborg corrected him.

"Well not according to the last time_ I_ saw him. He was sleeping in the third bedroom in the upstairs hallway at that moment.

My theory is that he wasn't kidnapped, but he left the tower, to find a better life."

"Are you kidding me, BB? Silkie loves this place."

"I know he does. But who wants to live off of 'zorka berries' for the rest of their life? I don't. He wanted a better life. End of story."

Cyborg shrugged and Beast Boy saw it as a way to continue.

" 'Sides, if he spent more time with me then maybe he would have stayed. I gave him all the tofu he could eat and he prefers Starfire. Pfft. What's up with that?"

Cyborg got ready to make a clever comment against that when the alarms rang. They ran out of the kitchen to see Robin run to the Titan mainframe.

Raven came from the elevator and floated in front of the couch. "What is it?"

"Mad Mod. He's taken a bunch of animals and hypnotized them. All the kinds of animals."

Starfire gasped. "He must have my Silkie!"

"So much for him wanting to have a better life," Cyborg mumbled so Beast Boy could hear. While ignoring him Beast Boy said, "But Silkie isn't an animal, he's a silkworm.

How'd he get hypnotized anyway?"

"He has an animal instinct though. We walk him and feed him like a dog."

"Actually, I think he's more like a human than a dog," Raven interjected, "but we'll get him back either way."

Robin pounded his fist on the keyboard of the Titan Mainframe. "We're going to clean up this mess. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, you're going to take care of the west side of the city. Starfire and I will go to the east side. We'll try to stop as many animals on the way and look for Mad Mod while you're at it. Titans, GO!"

"Ok, but I am SO still wearing my detective clothes," Beast Boy told Robin as he folded his arms and Cyborg grabbed him by the collar as he and Raven went out the front.

Robin jumped over the couch and he ran towards where the other Titans left, but he noticed that Starfire didn't budge, so he walked back to her. She stared into space and she looked worried. "What if the Mad Mod has already hurt Silkie? And done many of the mean things to him? He is only a little bumgorf."

"Come on Star, it's going to be ok. We'll get Silkie back, and Mod won't get away with it." He gave her a reassuring smile and she gave a small one in return. "Now let's go.

Starfire nodded and to Robin's surprise she took his hand and they at first walked, then flew outside.

The streets were filled with people who were screaming and running. It seemed that Mad Mod had ordered the animals to attack them and bring them to him so he could try and teach them a history lesson...again.

Starfire landed along with Robin and looked around. "There are so many species of animals out here," Starfire said while trying to stop one. It was hard to stop the animals without hurting them, and they needed to break the cane to stop them, which was currently with Mad Mod.

"I know. We can't hurt them, but I have an idea. When you fight against them, they follow you wherever they go. So as long as we keep attempting to fight they'll follow us and we can lead them back to where they belong."

"But how will we know where each creature goes?"

"We'll have to try our best. Hey...um...remember that animal book I showed you when we were at the library when you first came?"

Starfire nodded.

"And it said that usually the big animals like elephants and zebras go to the zoo, and animals that are small and you usually see in people's homes are like cats and dogs and birds."

Starfire nodded again. "I understand. I am guessing that I shall do the big animals and that you shall do the small animals?"

Robin agreed, although he thought he should do the bigger animals since he didn't want her to get hurt. _'There goes my overprotective self again,'_ he thought.

A little while later though, he regretted he did the smaller animals. People would come up to him and go, "That's my cat! No, never mind the one in your arm is my cat." Or, a child would say, "That's my puppy!" and their mother would scold them for lying. Also the small animals were always in his blind spot, and every once in awhile he could see Starfire floating somewhere above him, leading the other animals and it seemed that she had it easy. But he could see in her eyes that while she was doing her job at the same time she was looking for Silkie. He was surprised that he hadn't seen Silkie either, since he stuck out like a sore thumb. Soon he assumed the silkworm was on the other side of the city somewhere where the other Titans were.

They both did the strays and it wasn't hard for them to figure who the strays were. They were usually the animals left or you knew they didn't go to the zoo or they didn't have a leash.

Robin finished first, and soon Starfire did who flew down to Robin. The animals were still hypnotized, and they clawed at their cages. "As long as they're back where they belong, that's a good thing. Hopefully they won't break out. Now all we have to do is find and break that cane." He could have sworn he felt Starfire nudge him, and he added, "…and find Silkie."

* * *

"I'm hot, I'm tired, and can't these animals give it a rest! We've been fighting them all day!" 

"It hasn't been all day Beast Boy. It's only been a few hours. Besides, it should be easy for you to fight other animals," Raven told him while shaking a monkey off her arm.

But after a few moments, she was starting to agree with Beast Boy. It _did_ feel like all day. Cyborg soon said the same thing Beast Boy did, and they both pleaded to Raven that they go inside and rest in the nearest store for just a few minutes. Luckily, she said yes, and they ran into the clock store.

Every type of clock was found in that store. Modern clocks, antique clocks. Big clocks, small clocks. The manager at the front desk was reading a paper and folded it down to

look at the teens. He tilted the specs he wore and immediately wanted to know what was going on.

"Why are you here?"

"Sorry man, but we need to stay in here. There's kind of a bunch of animals attacking the city if you haven't notic-"

"I've noticed," he barked, "And I don't want you 'Teen Titans' leading them in here." He pointed to the window at a large number a animals banging on it with British flags printed on them. The workers in the store looked nervously at the windows.

"I would appreciate it if you children left, and leave my shop alone."

"But sir-" Beast Boy said.

"But nothing...and no smoking in my shop!"

"I'm not smoking, it has tofu in it. Hey wanna see?"

"OUT!"

The three of them cast one last look at the manager and headed for the door. But a loud sound sounded.

Every clock in the shop chimed for noon had hit, and the three titans stopped their way to the door and covered their ears at how loud it was. It finally ended, but after a few moments there was a new sound.

"Um...what's that noise?" Raven said while taking her hands off of her ears.

The manager looked at his watch and he looked up with his eyes hypnotized. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy all knew what that meant. "Why", the clock shop manager said. It's noon! That means it's lunch!"

Beast Boy wrinkled his nose at the change in the manager's attitude. "Huh?"

The manager grinned a big one and hopped up to stand on his desk. He took a tray of food from under his desk (the Titans had no idea how it got there) and in a short while, he started to sing along with the tune Raven heard in the distance.

"Lunch, Lunch, Lunch, LUNCH!

Before supper, after brunch.

It gives you something good to munch

The bestest meal is always lunch!"

He jumped off the table and took a sandwich off of the tray. He held it up to Cyborg, not the offering kind of holding up, but the shoving down your throat kind. Cyborg ate the sandwich and swallowed. "What the-"

The manager turned to the other workers who were now hypnotized as well. The clocks in the shop were floating around them and they started to hum the tune. "What kinds of foods are served at lunch?"

"Chips!" one cried.

"Hot dogs!"

"Chicken strips!"

"Yule logs!"

"Dude! Mod hypnotized them too! I thought he was only doing the animals! And Yule logs? It isn't even Christmas!" Beast Boy cried.

"Now Mod wants to make his own musical? What next? Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The clocks swarming around the workers turned black and soon exploded. The workers were back to normal and the manager blushed at his appearance. He shuffled his papers and sat back down at his desk.

"At least we didn't have to make all of them laugh," Raven muttered and she pointed to the front door. "Look whose coming."

"So, my duckies. You stopped my distraction. Can't these ol' chaps eat their lunch in peace? I mean, I don't want my canine friends have to sic you!"

"You sound better with an English accent, Mod. Don't try," Cyborg sneered.

Mad Mod shrugged and not only canines, but other animals came through the front door to attack them. Beast Boy turned into a cat and had a one-on-one fight with another one. Raven put a force field between the animals and her and Cyborg. She soon lifted it up so Cyborg could shoot. "Sorry guys," he said to the dogs who were clawing at the force field at first and shot. The dogs whined in pain.

"Oy! You're hurting my pups! Guess I'll just have to hurt you! I present the king of my army!"

He waved his cane and the three Titans heard a 'poof', but nothing happened. "Hey, what's going on ere?" He looked inside his cane, but Raven took it out of his hands with her powers and snapped it in half. She folded her arms and looked at him. "This just never gets old."

The animals turned back to normal and started barking or growling and ran throughout the shop. The store manager didn't know who to get angry at; Mad Mod or the Titans. He decided for it to be Mad Mod, and he glared at him.

"What have you done to my shop! This shop was passed down by my father, and my father's father, and now...it's ruined! You don't stand in chance outside of jail."

"Yeah Mod. You don't stand a chance against us." Beast Boy added. "What were you going to do to us anyway?"

Cyborg tied the villain up and slung him over his shoulder. Mad Mod who was sulking spoke. "I was gonna use that bloody pet silkworm against you yanks. But he's gone! He was my maggot against you!" He wailed. Raven looked at Beast Boy, who looked at Cyborg. "Silkie!" Cyborg told them. "You lost Silkie...again!"

"And he's a silkworm, not an animal!" Beast Boy cried.

Mad Mod ignored him. "He weren't lost in the first place my duckies. He was where he belonged, with me."

"And do you know where you belong?" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"The Jump City Jail," he sighed.

"That's right laddie," The Jump City Jail guard said to Mad Mod as he walked into the shop. He smirked. "Remember me?"

* * *

**AN: **Sorry if this chapter is a bit long…I just couldn't stop! That stupid lunch song…I was singing it on Saturday while I was eating lunch. Gotta love randomness. Anyway, please review! 


	4. Chapter Four: Control Freak

Disclaimer: I don't own the TT…

**Chapter Four: Control Freak**

What the Titans and Mad Mod didn't know was that Silkie's last stop with Mad Mod was an electronics shop which was where he had misplaced the Silkworm.

However, Silkie didn't seem to mind. He chewed on the wires on equipment in the store, and no one had seemed to notice him yet. He observed the people in the store as he chewed.

There was a little girl who pointed to him and cried at her mother to look, but her mother didn't look Sikie's way and put a pacifier in the child's mouth. The girl had red hair, and that made her seem familiar. The little girl made him gurgle, and suddenly Silkie stopped chewing and wondered about the nice red-headed girl who took care of him, his knorfka called Starfire. He hadn't seen her all day, and it seemed that she wasn't really looking for him. Suddenly, Silkie wasn't hungry anymore and he whimpered. He crawled behind a huge television set and tried to sleep off his worries. That didn't work, because nearby, he heard someone speak.

"Cool! The mega super ultra big screen TV!" The boy shouted as he stood in front of it. He was watching whatever was on the T.V. which happened to be old reruns of Warp Trek. The male sighed in contentment. Silkie watched him with interest for a few moments, and began to chew on wires behind the big television again. The one wire that was being penetrated broke into two pieces, which happened to make the occupied TV screen go blank. The voice of the person watching the T.V. was heard again. "What the--?" He held his head in despair. "NOOOOOOO! MY TV! IT CAN'T BE! HOW WILL I SURVIVE WITHOUT MY TV?"

Silkie gurgled and then burped, and the geek looked down at him. He pointed his large index finger at the Silkworm. "You...what have you done!"

Other people in the store began to turn around to see why the young man cried out and the manager of the store walked over and examined the TV. "Well, well, well...a broken TV. You know what they say, you break it, you buy it." He looked up at the person who was actually Control Freak and shrugged with a forced look of pity on his face. Silkie turned and started to chew on the manager's shoe, while Control Freak looked at the other TVs. In response to the manager he picked up another small T.V. and said, "Nah, I'd rather have a fixed one."

After running through the store, while trying to keeping his balance, and knocking down other shoppers, Control Freak took a basket to put the T.V. in, and ran out while Silkie without knowing it distracted the manager. The Silkworm was picked up by the manager

and threw him out in disgust. Silkie plopped outside of the store door and whimpered as he heard the manager yell something… that wasn't very nice. Usually he wasn't treated this way when he was with his Knorfka. Silkie figured that since the manager didn't like him, and since his owner seemed to have abandoned him, he would decide to go and follow the loud, nerd-like fellow, who had just run out of the store. Maybe he'd let him chew on some more wires.

* * *

The Titans had met back at the Tower and told each other what happened. Everyone was unsuccessful in finding Silkie, but at least the whole animal and Mad Mod problem was solved.

"Mod said that he had Silkie to use against us," Beast Boy told Robin and Starfire as he stuck his pipe in his mouth.

Cyborg nodded and added, "Yeah, but Silkie wasn't with him when he came to clock shop. He didn't even know where Silkie was." He plopped down on the couch where the other Titans were located and sighed, "It doesn't matter anyway. The cops took Mad Mod away before we could ask him anymore questions."

Starfire's face had fallen and it was quiet for a few moments. Robin put his chin in his thumb and index finger. He started to pace back and forth. "Ok, team. Then we're just going to have to search harder. We are going to find Silkie, no matter what it takes."

"Since when were you so fond of Silkie, Robin?"

Robin stopped and gritted his teeth while looking for a smart answer for Raven but before Robin could answer her, Starfire screamed, "Silkie!" She pointed her index finger to the Titan mainframe that had just come on, and it showed Control Freak who held a mutant Silkworm in him right arm.

"Hello, Titans. Looking for this?" He snorted as he began to cackle and smiled at Starfire. "You see losers, I found this mutant following me from the electronics store today.

He might come in handy, since some foolish child told me that he's your pet."

Silkie whimpered and cried as he looked at Starfire. Ok, so maybe he shouldn't have followed this guy. Robin scowled. "We will find you Control Freak. You're not going to get away with this."

"So sue me for taking your girlfriend's pet. But I'm NOT giving him back! You don't even know where I am." He threw Silkie to the ground and snickered. "Later, Titans."

Beast Boy heard a sniff behind him and immediately was sure what it was. "Hey, it's ok Starfire. If we don't find Silkie I'm sure he'll take care of Control Freak himself."

The Changeling turned around to comfort her some more, but she was not crying. The girl's eyes glowed green and she had two green starbolts ready in each hand. "Silkie's not going to take care of the Control Freak himself." Her voice was trembling but she still looked angry. "I am."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" yelled Cyborg.

Starfire flew out of the exit to the tower with Raven, Robin, and Cyborg following her, surprised at Starfire's anger.

"Now THAT is one angry mother," Beast Boy said to himself, and he followed his friends out of the door.

* * *

It was getting late, and most stores in the city had closed for the night. However, after the majority was closed down, three robberies at other electronics stores were reported.

The security cameras in the stores were all out of order because the wires connecting them were chewed up.

The Titans went to investigate the scene of the crime and were careful not to damage the evidence.

"Control Freak," Robin muttered.

"And Silkie," Cyborg pointed out. "Look at how the wires are all chewed up."

"But why would Silkie do such a thing? He was so scared and hurt earlier today as we talked to the Control Freak."

"Eww!" Beast Boy pointed to pink goo near the wires and hid behind Raven. "The alien forces of Trikton have attacked and left their markings." He squinted his eyes. "I knew they were coming."

"That's not alien scum," Raven said as she scowled at Beast Boy. "That looks like squished Zorka Berries."

"How in the world did Control Freak get the recipe for Zorka Berries? He's not even from Tameran," Cyborg stated.

"Because those are not Zorka Berries. They are regular berries," Starfire said quietly.

"Silkie did this for a mock off of Zorka Berries? Dude, that's terrible!"

Robin knelt down and examined the goo. Control Freak was pretty messy, and usually left some evidence, so this was not a surprise. He thought to himself, _'But this is way too obvious.' _No villain would leave that much evidence unless they were trying to lead their enemy into something.

"We're not that stupid. I think Control Freak is trying to lead us into a trap. He may have even left a trail of berry goo for all we know."

"So are we still going to follow the Control Freak?" Starfire asked Robin, but Beast Boy answered for her.

"Yeah, we're going to follow him! We're not afraid of anything! Especially of some...some long-haired pet stealing geek!"

Robin sighed. "He's right. The only way to get Silkie back is to follow the trail if there's one. We just have to stick together and try not to get hurt.

"You're not serious are you, Robin? We're not going to get hurt. Let alone by Control Freak," Raven said to him.

"It's pitch black outside and I'm not looking forward to be snuck up on by him and his new sidekick." Starfire winced at the words 'his new sidekick'. It sounded dreadful but she listened to the rest of what Robin had to say which was only, "Let's go."

* * *

**AN:** FINALLY I updated! I don't know if anyone is reading this, but if you are review! 


	5. Chapter Five: The Geek and the Freak

Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't think anyone else was reading. Glad my reviewer's liked it.

Disclaimer: I don't own TT!

**Chapter Five: The Geek and the Freak**

The trail went on for a while, leaving the Titans, mainly Starfire and Beast Boy, confused and helpless. Starfire was beginning to think they would never find Silkie, and Control Freak was just messy after all, and Beast Boy was just getting tired of walking to nowhere.

The trail stopped near an old warehouse, where the Titans recognized as a place they fought crime before. It was dark and hard to see the others. Starfire walked behind Robin and followed what she could see of him. Everyone else followed behind.

Soon, a light flashed on causing Starfire to grip onto Robin's arm, which caused Robin almost attacking Starfire because he thought she was someone else, and caused Beast Boy to run into Cyborg, who ran into Raven.

Another light flashed on, and then other. In front of the Titans appeared an old car seat sitting on a stack of boxes. On the chair sat Control Freak, and on the arm of the chair sat Starfire's own Silkie in a cage.

"Welcome Titans, I see you have found my secret lair," Control freak said grinning.

"Give us back Silkie!" cried Beast Boy.

Control Freak chuckled, causing his whole body to jiggle. Then he said a most common thing criminals say when told to give something up.

"If you want him, come and take him."

The geek rose up in the air, kung fu style and began to attack. Starfire was the first to attack back, throwing star bolts and eye beams at him. Control Freak barely avoided the beams by dancing ballet style.

Beast Boy charged as a rhino and rammed Control Freak in the stomach. This caused him to fly back into the boxes and his seat came crashing down along with Silkie's cage.

Cyborg and Robin charged as well when Control Freak got back up to fight. Cyborg's cannon hit Control Freak in the belly and bounced back flinging Cyborg into Robin who was behind them.

Control Freak laughed without noticing Raven who was nearing the cage that held the whimpering Silkworm. Before he could shout at her a dark shadow that flew from the ceiling came and grabbed the cage. The shadow disappeared and all the Titans and Control Freak could hear were the laughing of the thief and the crying of Silike.

Robin stood up immediately. "Where'd he go!" he shouted.

"I don't know," Raven told him. "I don't even know who that was."

Control Freak dropped on the ground with his hands and knees and cried out. "NOOOO! IT WAS TOO SOON!"

Cyborg shot him with his cannon and grinned. "Aw, shut up."

He, Beast Boy and Raven got Control Freak and got ready to take him to jail.

"You do that," Robin said. "And while you're at it, just go back home too. It's late, and I don't want my team being tired."

"What about you?" Cyborg asked him. He glanced over to the redhead who now was standing behind Robin. "And what about Star?"

Starfire wasn't talking lately and had a mournful look on her face. Robin didn't even notice Starfire behind him.

"Starfire and I will keep on looking for whoever took Silkie and I'm not that tired." He turned to Starfire who had a surprised look on her face. While the others were walking away he spoke to her again. "He's your pet, so you get to help find him. It's only fair."

Starfire gave a big smile and hugged him. "Oh, Robin! Thank you! I am grateful that you are willing to let me help look for our pet."

Then to Robin's surprise she gripped his hand and kept on holding it. "So, where shall we look first?"

"Let's try downtown again...you know, that's where most criminals go..."

She still held his hand as they walked off and a red faced Robin thought, _'Yeah, it's great being on a mission...alone...with Starfire...'_

* * *

The three other Titans surrounded Control Freak as they led him to jail. No one was speaking, until Control Freak opened his mouth.

"Hey uh...I think I know where your pet is."

"Oh, really?" Raven said, un-amused.

"Yeah!" He said while giving quick glances to Cyborg and Beast Boy as well. "I also know who took him. You see, I promised him I'd give that mutant back, but he came too soon..."

"Who?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Uh...I don't know his name."

The four of them stopped walking. "Talk," Cyborg said while facing the criminal. "What did he look like?"

"Well, it was kind of dark so I couldn't..."

Raven glared at Control Freak causing him to whimper.

"I meant...that it was kind of dark, but I was still able to tell that he looked like a giant bug."

There were two possibilities that the three Titans were thinking about. One was Fang, and the other Killer Moth. They needed more information.

"What kind of bug?" Raven asked while frowning.

"I giant fly or something..."

"Not a fly," Cyborg said. "Killer Moth. We should have known." He gritted his teeth.

"So...since I told you who took Silkie...do I still have to go to jail?"

The three Titans glared and the criminal bowed his head, knowing that it was a stupid question.

After Control Freak was dropped off at jail, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy stopped to talk.

"We need to tell Starfire and Robin who they should be looking for," Raven said. "It'd be a lot easier for them."

Beast Boy looked flabbergasted. "What! Robin said we could go home. He's smart. He'll figure it out!"

Cyborg groaned. "That's true. But Beast Boy, we have to help them. In case you've forgotten, we're a team."

Raven gave a slow nod. "And I know you want to find Silkie almost as much as Starfire. He's your pet too."

"Oh all right," Beast Boy said and yawned.

Raven noticed this and got an idea. "Better yet, let's just call them through our communicators. Then we can get some rest."

Cyborg nodded, did so and Robin's reply was what he expected. Cyborg was bombarded with questions. "Do you know where Killer Moth is?"

"No, Robin."

"Well, why didn't you ask Control Freak?"

"None of us know where he is, remember? He just flew in and out at the warehouse."

"That's true...Starfire and I are downtown. Go ahead and head back to the tower. I'm sure we'll find him."

Cyborg nodded, but his nod was more like nodding off. This was when Raven decided it was time to transport her and the two boys back home.

* * *

**AN**: This chapter was easy to write! Please review if you read! 


End file.
